1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board word games and more particularly pertains to such a game which challenge the players in their word skills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of word board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, such games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertainment and developing word skills are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural and mental configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical games are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,026,071; 4,955,614; 4,819,945; 4,365,813; and 4,185,834.
In this respect, the language building games according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a game primarily developed for the purpose of challenging players in their word skills.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved word board games which can be utilized in developing languages skills. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.